


New Years, New Traditions

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3059372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian surprises Kurt on their first New Years Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years, New Traditions

It’s New Year’s Eve and the only thing on Kurt Hummel’s mind is how much longer this stupid party is going to last. Rachel decided it would be the best idea to invite all of her “friends” from NYADA over to celebrate the New Year, and of course after discovering that Kurt and Rachel had a loft in Greenwich, every single one of them latched onto that idea and now their loft is full tipsy theatre majors; half of them quoting over-used monologues at one another and the other half singing horrendous renditions of Defying Gravity and Seasons of Love. Kurt sits on one of the bar stools, one hand on his temple and the other on a half-empty cup of some poorly mixed drink one of the wanna-be-bartenders concocted. It tasted like shit, but he had high hopes that he would at least get wasted enough to handle this terrible gathering.

“Hey, Kurt!” Rachel slinks up to him, red solo cup in hand and looking the picture of messy college party girl, her hair definitely not to usual Rachel Berry quality and the neckline of her dress pulled down further than it was made to. She giggles at nothing and Kurt knows that is definitely not her first cup of juice. “Wasn’t this party the best idea?!” Kurt moves back, scrunching his nose at the smell of alcohol on her breath.

“Yeah, Rach, A-plus, how much longer until midnight?” Kurt rolls his eyes, looking down at his own drink as if it held all of the answers to his problems.  


“Oh, c’mon, Kurt, don’t be such a Debby Downer,” she nudges his shoulder, pulling herself onto the stool next to him. “You should be having fun, that’s why we threw this party!”  


“No, Rachel, you threw this party because you had a momentary lapse in judgement and thought it would be a good idea to invite the entire NYADA theatre department and their dog into our home to get drunk.” Kurt had definitely surpassed the days where he would try to hide his bitterness toward Rachel, just as Rachel had surpassed the days where she actually took offense to said bitterness. Now she just brushes it off, knowing that at least some of the time it isn’t actually directly correlated to her. Like now.  


“You know this isn’t about the party,” she says. “You’re just upset because Sebastian is stuck in Ohio, and you’re lonely.” She lifts a finger and pokes his chest, grinning as if she’d just answered the million dollar question on a game show. Kurt rolls his eyes again, taking a long drink from his own cup trying to get drunk as soon as possible. Kurt never admits when Rachel is right, so she takes his silence and drinking as confirmation and throws her fist in the air before coming back to herself. She lets out a little sigh, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and giving him the best empathetic look she can muster under the influence. “Kurt, he had a family emergency. You know he’d be here if he could, don’t let yourself get too upset over it. Enjoy the party! We just pulled out the karaoke machine, maybe you and I can get a little wicked later?” Rachel laughs, too proud of her own wordplay, and wanders back into the crowd of people.  


Maybe Kurt was a little too upset over the fact that Sebastian couldn’t make it to New York for New Year’s Eve, but could you blame him? This was their first New Years as a couple, and it was the first time in two years that he’d actually had a boyfriend on New Years. Of course, that hadn’t stopped him from kissing whatever other lonely, drunken guy happened to be near him when the clock hit twelve at whatever New Years Eve party Rachel had taken him to that year, but this was the first time since Blaine that he already had someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve. It’s just the gross hopeless romantic within him, but he wants to spend the holiday with Sebastian, and he wants to watch the ball drop with Sebastian, and he wants to kiss Sebastian during that very first moment of their new year together.  


It’s been nearly a year and a half since they put aside their differences and became friends, and six months since they became official boyfriends. This is the first relationship he’s had since Blaine, and it’s so different from that relationship that it excites him. Things aren’t easy and they don’t agree on everything and Sebastian’s only truly a gentleman on occasions, but it’s like he found the secret treasure once he discovered that side of him that actually cares, that side of him with a human heart that is capable of loving, not just lusting.  


A loud crash pulls Kurt back into the present and he turns around slowly in his chair, afraid of what he might find at the source of the noise. The crowd of people seems to part around a woman in a too-short, too-tight, and completely last season cobalt blue dress who now has the remnants of a bottle of vodka scattered around her black pumps. A moment passes before everyone around her begins laughing and Kurt has had enough. He stands up, drink still in hand, and marches to the door. Several eyes follow him as he exits, sliding the door shut violently behind him.  


The commotion is at least muffled once Kurt leans against the wall opposite their door in the otherwise quiet hall. He shuts his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and makes himself a promise to make Rachel clean up the majority of the train wreck that will soon be their loft. He can’t believe he actually agreed to let her do this, when they could easily just be sitting on their couch together, sharing a bottle of bad wine, a box of pizza, and watching the ball drop by themselves. A frustrated groan escapes Kurt’s lips and he feels that horrible threat against the back of his eyes, cursing himself and wishing he had grabbed an entire bottle of alcohol before leaving.  


“Kurt?”  


Kurt’s eyes snap open, only a hint of wetness around the rims, and his mouth drops into a little ‘o’ as his eyes meet forest green ones that he knows oh so well. That ‘o’ turns into a backwards ‘D’ as his brain catches up with his eyes.  


“‘Bas?!” He lurches forward, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and nearly sloshing some of his disgraceful drink onto the back of his jacket. Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt’s middle as if it were reflex by now, burying his face into Kurt’s neck with his own smile across his lips. “What are you doing here?” Kurt stands back, grinning in disbelief. “I thought you couldn’t make it? What about your sister?”  


Sebastian beams right back at Kurt, his heart lurching just at the sight of his boyfriend this happy. And because of him, just because he’s here. He shakes his head, brushing away Kurt’s worries. “Olivia’s fine, the car was totaled, but she made it out with just a few scrapes and bruises. As soon as everything calmed down, I got the first flight out. I figured I’d surprise you.” Sebastian glances over his shoulder, raising a brow at the noise coming from the loft. “But it sounds like you already made other plans.”  


Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes. “God, no, this was not my idea. Rachel wanted to have a New Year’s Eve party and invite her NYADA friends, it’s worse than Drag Queen Karaoke Night at Scandals in there.”  


Sebastian laughs, “Then maybe we should have a party of our own.” He raises a hand, revealing a bottle of champagne with a large, cliché red bow wrapped around the neck. Kurt lifts a brow, green-blue eyes glinting mischievously. “Oh? I do like the sound of that.”

***

The city thrums below the rooftop of Kurt and Rachel’s building, the constant noise that Kurt had come to adore as the background to his life. Kurt snuck back into the loft to snatch two blankets, one of which he and Sebastian are sitting on and the other they wrap around themselves as they cuddle close together, sharing sips from the bottle of champagne. Sebastian hits a button on his phone, the screen coming to life and showing that they are only four minutes away from the new year.  


“I’m so glad you’re here,” Kurt says softly, starting to feel a little fuzzy from the champagne as he cuddles closer to Sebastian’s side.  


“Someone had to save you from that shit show downstairs, they couldn’t even mix their drinks properly. Invite me next time, I’ll make sure people at least enjoy the process of getting drunk.” Sebastian chuckles, a small smile spreading over his lips as he locks eyes with Kurt and puts an arm around his shoulders, pressing his lips softly against his forehead. “I’m happy to be here,” he murmurs. He wouldn’t dare say it louder, lest someone overhear Sebastian Smythe being cute, and sentimental, and in love, but Kurt knows the power behind those words, he’s come to learn Sebastian’s own language. He does poorly when it comes to expressing emotion verbally, getting flustered and embarrassed at the mere mention of his feelings, but the way he holds Kurt close and the gentleness of his lips against Kurt’s skin speak volumes, filling in the spaces where his words lack.  


The air between them fills with silence, only broken by soft giggles as they pass the bottle between lips and share kisses between drinks. Finally, Sebastian breaks the silence with the age-old New Years question. “Do you have any resolutions?”  


Kurt laughs dryly, “Don’t agree to let Rachel host anymore parties.”  


“That is a good one,” Sebastian snickers. “Any others?”  


“Just the usual,” Kurt shrugs. “Eat healthier, go to more auditions, succeed in at least one aspect of my life before the next year. Honestly, my biggest resolution is to stop beating myself up about not fulfilling all of my resolutions.”  


Sebastian nods, considering. “I approve of those resolutions.” He reaches back to his phone, unlocking it to reveal a New Years countdown that had just reached twenty seconds. Kurt’s heart jumps as they both start counting down with it, voices rising through the single digits until the clock rolls over to twelve. Sebastian sits the bottle aside and turns to Kurt, lips meeting in a quick, heated frenzy. Sebastian cups Kurt’s jaw, using the arm around his shoulders to turn him for a better angle and giving Kurt the best New Years kiss he had ever received. It left Kurt breathless, fingers gripping Sebastian’s sides hard and eyes dark as they take in the wicked grin on Sebastian’s face.  


“Happy New Year, Kurt.” He says, pressing another, softer, kiss to Kurt’s lips. 2015 started with a bang, Kurt thinks to himself, only to realize that there are literal fireworks in the air and that wasn’t just from the kiss. He keeps his arms around Sebastian’s middle as they watch the fireworks being set off in Central Park, his entire body brimming with warmth despite the cold, January weather. Once the show ends they begin picking up the blankets, preparing to head back to the loft, try to clear out the party, and assess the damage.  


“You never told me what your New Years resolutions were,” Kurt realizes as he folds up the second blanket. Sebastian’s lips roll up in a warm smile as he says, “I only have one.” Kurt raises a brow in question and Sebastian takes a step closer.  


“To keep you, and make you happy.” He kisses Kurt sweetly, taking the blanket from him and turning swiftly toward the stairs. Kurt wells up with the same threatening emotions he had felt earlier, standing alone in the hall, only his eyes are wet for very different reasons. He grabs the other blanket and follows Sebastian, knowing exactly how he wishes to spend his first day of the new year.


End file.
